<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes, Apologies, Promises by Ecila_Flameshe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116965">Mistakes, Apologies, Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe'>Ecila_Flameshe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Snek Boi, Bad Puns, Big Stair Step Hanger, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I will support any and all ships in this fandom, Janus Sanders is a Mom, Lacrimal Fluid, Music, Nicknames, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux, Puns &amp; Word Play, Sassy Snek Boi, Self-Doubt, change my mind, except for maybe remrom, like a cliffhanger but less so, perhaps some fanon abandonment issues..., rEprEsSioN dOeSnT wOrk, so there's a lot of ships if you squint, specifically one nickname im very proud of, stop it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various events after "Putting Others First", a lot of hurt and comfort going around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the ALiP discord server for being my motivation, (albeit indirectly) you all are so kind, supportive, and crazy! Love you &lt;3</p>
<p>I made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5e4veHhv2GCOAuXkef8Dg7?si=OmqsiSgTTQidjKU6eZaivw">playlist</a> for this fic on Spotify, you can listen along with the fic or otherwise. (The original 'Friend Like Me' isn't on Spotify, so I made do with the Broadway version.)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton checks up on Roman. Roman is not okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman rocked listlessly to the perpetual Disney music playing in his room. Not even 'Go the Distance' had benefited his mood in any way. The room had ultimately rested on an endless loop of the saddest sections of 'A Married Life'. It fit.</p><p>Roman vaguely noticed Patton calling him from just beyond his room.</p><p>"Roman? I'm coming in now, okay, kiddo?"</p><p>Patton popped up in front of him. Roman barely had time to blink in surprise when Patton launched himself forward with a battle cry of "Oh Roman I'm gonna hug you 'kay?!" The music scritched to 'Friend Like Me'.</p><p>"Patton?" Patton left his hands on Roman's shoulders as he pulled away. "You're... in my room. Again."</p><p>Patton smiled lopsidedly. "Well yeah, ya silly, I'm standing right in front of you!"</p><p>Roman thought he might want to uncurl himself, now, but he didn't move.</p><p>Patton's smile sunk and he sat down beside Roman, one hand shifting to Roman's knee. "You okay, buddy?"</p><p>"I- I'm-" He sighed, dejected. "No."</p><p>Hamilton's 'Stay Alive' shifted on.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't say I'm an expert on feelings, but it seems to me that you're upset about more than just Janus."</p><p>Roman twisted his lips.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>Roman spoke, slowly. "Patton, I... I don't quite know?" He glanced sideways at Patton, a silent plea for help he would never voice.</p><p>"That's okay. I'll help you figure it out, okay?"</p><p>Roman nodded.</p><p>"Okay, let's start with some deep breaths."</p><p>Roman frowned. "How is that supposed to help?"</p><p>"Just try it, Roman. It helps with Virgil."</p><p>Roman acquiesced with skepticism and followed Patton's slow counting.</p><p>"...six...seven...eight. Better, kiddo?"</p><p>Roman blinked, uncurling himself. "Yes, actually. Thanks."</p><p>"Okay, now... What do you feel? You don't have to name an emotion, just describe it to me." </p><p>Roman ran a hand through his hair. "I feel this...kinda heaviness."</p><p>"Breathe," Patton prompted, gently. "Where do you feel it? You can point if you want to."</p><p>"Here. In my chest."</p><p>"And what does that feeling make you want to do?"</p><p>"It makes me want to scream and cry at the same time." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I-I mean-"</p><p>"It's okay, Roman." Patton began to sing in a familiar tune. "<em>You don't have to save face, in every single case we embrace you... We all love you...</em>" He pulled Roman into a side hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. Sometimes Roman still wondered at how such a childish Side could be so parental.</p><p>Roman stayed in that hug for a while, Patton rocking him ever so slightly. 'When She Loved Me' was playing.</p><p>"I just feel like whatever I do lately has been wrong," Roman said, quietly. "How can I be Thomas's hero if I can't do the right thing?"</p><p>Patton bit his lip. "Everyone makes mistakes. I think the important thing is whether or not you try to do better. And you are trying, Roman."</p><p>"But what if that's not enough?" Roman pulled away to face at Patton. "What if I try, but I just can't change? What if-" He ducked his head. "What if I'm just bad for Thomas?"</p><p>"Roman." Patton glared with the closest thing to anger he could manage. "I will not allow you to talk--no, <em>think</em> about yourself like that. You're Thomas's creativity, his hopes, his dreams! You are why he strives to do better, to do <em>more</em>. Your work is what allows him to create. <em>You</em> are why he got that callback, and you'll be why he gets another one!"</p><p>Roman blinked.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Patton."</p><p>Patton melted in confusion. He tipped his head questioningly.</p><p>"I've been a jerk, haven't I? This whole time. And you're such a good friend." Roman suddenly straightened. "And just apologizing isn't going to cut it. I'll make it up to you." He gazed at Patton with steel in his eyes. "To all of you." He stood up, tugging down on his suit.</p><p>"Wait, Roman?" Roman turned. "I have to apologize to you, too. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was choosing Janus over you. You know I would never really do that, right?"</p><p>"Of course, Patton." Roman sighed. "I-I let my pride get the better of me, and I lashed out. I won't allow it any longer! I hope."</p><p>Patton smiled. "Oh, Roman, you don't have to do it alone you know! Trust me, I've tried." He bounced up. "We'll all help!"</p><p>"I...don't know what I've done to deserve it."</p><p>"You know, sometimes you can be reaaaaal..." Patton exhaled, shaking his head. "That's what friends are for! Cause we <em>pal</em>ue you!"</p><p>They both cringed.</p><p>"Palue?" Roman couldn't help it; his lips started curving upwards and he stifled a chuckle.</p><p>Patton giggled. "Yeah, not my best work." Roman snorted, then sobered a little.</p><p>"Thanks, Patt."</p><p>"No problem. Now, we both need to go make up with Logan."</p><p>"Oh. Right. That wasn't very nice, was it? I don't <em>mean</em> to."</p><p>"I know, ya big lug. Good thing you have a moral compass at your side! Never fear, Dad is here!"</p><p>"You know no one ever calls you that, right..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...and they faded into the sunset...</p><p>I originally planned to include my explanations for Roman's reaction to Janus in this fic, but it just didn't come up naturally. I could write a sequel about the subsequent apology to Logan, where I might delve further into Roman's troubles, if y'all seem interested or if I just feel like writing it.</p><p>I found an excuse to work in a little bit of 'Incomplete (The Puzzle Song)' into this fic. (And to have Patton sing it!) You'll find that I changed the lyrics a bit :P</p><p>Any and all comments are appreciated! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jamus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile, there's just a little misunderstanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Interrupting your (ir)regularly scheduled programming...</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remus, I'm not leaving anyone behind."</p><p>Remus squinted at Janus. "You're a liar."</p><p>A flash of hurt realization shone in Janus's eyes before he glanced away. Then he tightened his jaw.</p><p>"Fine, I <em>won't</em> lie. I <em>don't</em> think 'reforming' myself is a silly idea because I <em>totally</em> need to change for others. I would just <em>love</em> a bunch of unnecessary visits from the sides who were happy pretending we all didn't exist in Thomas, and I'd <em>wholeheartedly</em> become best buddies with them over that. On top of all that, I <em>haven't</em> grown to like you. <em>At all</em>."</p><p>What felt like too long passed in silence.</p><p>"You swear?" Remus asked quietly.</p><p>Janus looked up. "<em>Definitely not.</em>"</p><p>Remus gave him a watery smile. Janus dropped his arms in surprise relief. Remus planted his face in his arms while Janus moved to sit down besides him. Janus glanced sideways at Remus and awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I <em>am</em> writing a Logan chapter, it's still in progress and I have no guarantees when it will come out. I just wanted to get this out here because.</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment, <strike>because the human connection will make me feel like a person again</strike>. Seriously though, you can write literally anything to me. I will appreciate it. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Logan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton and Roman check up on Logan. Logan is...struggling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan shifted.</p><p>He snapped the book shut, frowning. Adjusting his glasses, he stood up and returned to the bookshelves. He stared at them all for a moment, then moved to slide the book he was holding into its empty space. He ran his thumb over a few briefly before turning to a different shelf. Trailing his forefinger across the spines of the top shelf, he stopped. His finger was resting on a sheath of paper bound loosely together at the end of the shelf. </p><p>It didn't make sense.</p><p>He knew where every single book in his room was located, exactly where he had placed every object. This was not something he would want to see at the moment, he was sure of it. Yet here he was, standing in front of it.</p><p>He slowly pulled it out. The cover was still peppered with color and stickers. Logan sighed.</p><p>"Logan?"</p><p>Logan jolted upright and whipped around. Patton was not in his room, thank Darwin.</p><p>"Was that a <em>sigh</em>n that I should come in?" The paper crinkled in his grip, and his frown deepened.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh." There was a slight pause. "I just wanted to apologize."</p><p>Logan tightened his jaw and looked down at the paper in his hands again.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Patton popped up. "Ooh, yay!" He opened up his arms. "Hug?"</p><p>"...Patton, why is Roman hiding behind you?"</p><p>"Well gosh diddly dang it, he found us out, Roman! He's just too darn smart!"</p><p>"He was standing right behind you. You are the same size; it was easy to spot him."</p><p>Patton made an Oh-yeah-I-guess-you're-right face, then turned to nudge a sheepish Roman  forward. "Come on, kiddo, we'll do this together." Patton took his hand, and Roman squeezed it gratefully.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize, too," Roman piped up. "It wasn't nice for me to, essentially, silence you, even if I meant it as a joke. I'm sorry, Logan. I do value your input, even if I don't understand it, because it helps Thomas." Roman trailed off. Patton patted his hand.</p><p>"Well," Logan said, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>"My turn! Logan, I know I pressed your button right after I told Roman not to press people's buttons just because I didn't agree with what you were saying and that was not okay." His words began to blur together. "And I bet it made you feel horrible and unappreciated and lonely and I'm so so SO sorry that I ever made you feel that way and now <em>I</em> feel horrible that I made <em>you</em> feel horrible, and so I hope you can understand that I never meant to make you feel horrible and I love and appreciate you SO much!" Tears flowed freely from Patton's eyes despite his voice staying relatively the same. Roman tried to wipe them off before remembering that he could conjure and held up a tissue box. Patton snuffled loudly. "Thanks, kiddo."</p><p>Logan blinked. "I..." He clutched the pages even harder. Roman noticed, and his eyes widened.</p><p>"You...kept it? My manuscript..."</p><p>"Oh. Well. Yes." He pushed up his glasses again. He turned and laid the manuscript down on the table. He fidgeted with his tie.</p><p>Roman hugged him from behind. Logan stiffened. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Hugging you."</p><p>"Awwwwww." Patton blew his nose loudly as tears started filling his eyes again. "You guys are so <em>sweet</em> that you're making me <em>sappy</em>!"</p><p>"...Oh, no, was that another dad joke? Patton-" Logan broke off when the aforementioned party attached himself to Logan's material form as well. Body. His body. "Guys," he said, weakly.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Logan?" Patton leaned back, concerned.</p><p>"I..." Logan released his tension. "No. No, it's... infinitesimal."</p><p>Patton smiled uncertainly. "Are you sure you're using that word right?" Roman loosened his hold and backed away a little. Logan sighed.</p><p>"Th-that was one time." He sensed Patton's gaze on him; he had slipped.</p><p>A hand appeared below his chin and nudged it up. Patton caught his eyes.</p><p>"Logan, tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Logan struggled for a moment, then finally let his stony facade break. Tears he hadn't realized he'd been holding back blurred his vision. Patton's eyes widened. He quickly guided Logan to sit down.</p><p>Logan rubbed at his face, displacing his glasses and lacrimal fluid from his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he mumbled.</p><p>"No, no," Patton said, softly. "What could you be sorry for?"</p><p>Logan dropped his hands and sighed. His glasses fell low on his nose. "I... I snapped at both of you. I just... snapped." He stared at his hands. "I'm supposed to be rational, level-headed, <em>sensible</em>. I- I can't-"</p><p>Patton stopped him by placing a hand on his knee. "Logan, you know as well as I do that repression doesn't work! It's okay to have feelings."</p><p>"Maybe for you it is." Logan knew he was being unfair, but the words spilled out anyway.  "You're Thomas's heart; you <strong>are</strong> his feelings. I'm Logic!"</p><p>"'But that's kinda an oversimplification.'"</p><p>Roman's thoughtful expression turned uncomfortable at their attention. "That, um, during the courtroom scenario... Butterfibbers said that. I mean, Deceit. I mean... <span class="small">Janus</span>...?" Roman glanced at Patton in uncertainty. Patton reassured him with a little smile.</p><p>Logan pushed his glasses up. "I missed something, didn't I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh okay, so. It's been three months.<br/>-_-<br/>The Logan chapter is finally here! And it's...still not finished...<br/>This is what happens with writing, kiddos. It's a curse.</p><p>Anyway, as always feel free to leave me a comment with reviews, reactions, and whatnot! I appreciate you all SO much for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>